


Red

by nasaplates



Series: CuriousCat Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, kink negotiation occurs off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: baekxing + red;





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> fem!baekxing because I can? there are dom/sub elements that aren't negotiated because they're stupidly in love and have been dating for years in this little one shot. unbetaed, I don't know how some of this happened I am not in control of anything I write, sorry.

Baekhyun always said her girlfriend looked amazing in anything - designer, potato sack, _nothing at all_ , anything. But when Yixing came into the hotel ballroom in a strapless blood red floor length dress with a slit so high up one leg it made Baekhyun's breath catch, she knew she'd never be able to say that again, not really. Because while seeing Yixing always made Baekhyun's heart skip a beat (after all this time, still, without fail) this dress, the red against her skin, the way her upswept hair exposed the lines of her jaw, her neck, her collarbones, the gold necklace resting just above her breasts, well. This dress made her want to fall to her knees right there in front of everyone.

Leaving the conversation she had been having before being hit over the head with lust for the love of her life, she made her way to Yixing's side in a trance, never once feeling the floor beneath her feet. Yixing finally looked up, and something on her face must have been obvious because she grinned, wickedly, just a flash of it, before going back to her serene and composed facade, gliding across the room on highly trained dancer's feet to meet Baekhyun halfway.

But Baekhyun didn't let her stop, didn't let her speak the tease she could see lurking in the sparkle of her eyes, just gripped her by the elbow, spun her smoothly, and walked her to a side door. She tried not to make it look like she was carting her girlfriend off to fuck her brains out, but judging by the high tinkle of Yixing's chuckle in her ear she was managing with mixed success.

Yixing turned the grip Baekhyun had on her elbow into a smooth hold, Yixing's hand on top of hers, shoulders leaned together. Breath, hot, brushing the hair falling gently around Baekhyun's ear, and then, "So, you like the dress, then?"

Baekhyun smiled, nodded at someone important she couldn't remember who just then, murmured through her teeth, "I'm going to eat you out until you come so hard you spend the rest of the night feeling my tongue in your pussy, so, yes, you could say I like the dress." 

Yixing just laughs again, but she picks up the pace, leaving the main room for a hall leading to a single room restroom, heels clicking smoothly on the tile floors, Baekhyun's cunt throbbing in time with it.

The second the door shuts behind them they're on each other, attached at the mouth, the hip, hands roving across hips, moaning with the feel of silk against sensitive skin. Yixing takes two hands full of Baekhyun's ass and _squeezes_ and neither of them can tell who's groaning loudest. 

Lost in the sensations, Baekhyun comes back to her plan when she realizes she's pinned against the wall with Yixing's thigh shoved up against her, her hips rocking hard against the muscle there, head tossed back and panting at the ceiling.

Breathless, she pants, "Wait, wait, unh," but Yixing has cupped one of her breasts out of her dress and is lavishing the nipple with tongue and teeth. “God, fuck, fuck baby, wait, _wait_ ,” 

With a last suck, Yixing pulls off her breast and plants both hands next to Baekhyun’s head against the wall and pulls her thigh away from Baekhyun’s cunt. Baekhyun whimpers. “Yes, puppy?” Yixing murmurs, her eyes black, red smeared around her mouth from their combined lipsticks, and Baekhyun can’t stop the flash of _‘She’d look so fucking beautiful with blood on her face,’_ whimpers again before she can stop herself. Yixing grins, wicked, serious, like she plucked the thought out of her mind somehow.

Baekhyun gulps, “Please, baby,” 

Yixing gets a grip in her hair, lightning fast, just on the edge of screaming pain. “Baby?”

Baekhyun writhes, makes a high sound she can’t stop, “M-mommy, please,”

Yixing pets her hair, gentle, soft, her eyes still hard, unyielding. “Better, puppy.”

“Mommy, please,” Baekhyun tries again, mind hazy, “please let me use my mouth on you, I know you like that, I’ll be so good for you, _please_ ,” she’s babbling now, but can’t stop herself.

“Shhhh, shhhh” Yixing hushes her, still petting her hair, “you’re my good girl, yes, you’re going to put your tongue to such good use, sweetheart,” Baekhyun moans in pleasure, before Yixing slowly, leg slipping through the slit in the dress so miles of bare, smooth skin are on display, inserts her thigh back between Baekhyun’s legs. “But first,” she murmurs, eyes locked on Baekhyun’s, “you’re going to fuck yourself on mommy’s thigh. Can you do that for me, puppy? Can you rut on me like a good girl?”

With a high whine, Baekhyun starts to rock against Yixing’s thigh, reaching for Yixing’s hips for something to grab, but Yixing tuts, “No hands puppy, come on my girl, show me how bad you want me, hmm? Fuck yourself on mommy now, that’s good, right like that.”

And with that, Baekhyun completely loses her mind. Shoulders pressed to the wall, Yixing’s filthy encouragement all she can hear, she rides Yixing’s thigh, hard, fast, stupid with it. She thinks maybe words are falling out of her mouth but she can’t be sure it’s not just unintelligible whines. She doesn’t care, she’s so lost in the feeling of Yixing’s strong thigh against her cunt, in Yixing’s voice, in Yixing’s _scent_ , the way they smell like sex and the mango shampoo they share and _Yixing_. She comes, hard, sudden, less like cresting a wave and more like falling off a cliff. She doesn’t scream but she doesn’t know how she remembers she isn’t supposed to.

When she can think again, Yixing is petting her, gentle, murmuring nonsense, kissing her eyebrows, first one, then the other, then her nose. She gives her a minute to catch her breath, and then just raises her eyebrows, asking if she’s alright. Baekhyun just grins, and spins them, Yixing’s back against the wall now. Yixing raises her eyebrows again, expectant this time, flicks her eyes downward. Baekhyun presses a slow kiss to her cheek, smears her mouth across to her ear, murmurs, “I’m gonna make mommy feel so good.” 

Yixing hums, and then presses down on Baekhyun’s shoulders, sending her laughing to her knees.

Baekhyun slides Yixing’s dress to the side, slowly, letting the material glide against her lover’s skin, sending goosebumps across her thighs. That’s the last gentle thing she does.

As elegant and contained as Yixing appears to be when she moves, and dances, and navigates social functions, she’s the opposite when it comes to her own sexual pleasure. She likes to be fucked hard, and raw, and ceaselessly. 

Baekhyun tugs her red (Jesus fucking _Christ_ red) lace panties down to her ankles, presses Yixing’s knees just a touch further apart, separates her lips, and licks a wide hot stripe up her slit. She’s wet, soaking with it already, so Baekhyun presses a sucking kiss to her clit, reveling in the way her thighs tighten around her ears. She chuckles, still pressed against her, and before she gives her a chance to react, she thrusts her tongue as deep inside her as she can. Baekhyun stays pressed there, tongue working her, letting Yixing’s hips rock against her face, fucking herself on Baekhyun’s tongue, until Baekhyun’s chest starts to ache with lack of oxygen. When she pulls back to take a gasping breath it’s only for long enough to scrape her nails along the inside of Yixing’s thighs, raising red red welts where only she will see them.

Yixing gets one hand fisted in Baekhyun’s hair, and shoves her face back where she wants it, riding her mercilessly, letting out rhythmic panting grunts. Her thighs and calves are clenching tighter and tighter, her hand flexing against Baekhyun’s scalp, so Baekhyun thrusts two fingers into Yixing’s cunt alongside her tongue and she’s so slick they go in easy. When she curls her fingers deep inside her _hard_ , Yixing’s entire body rolls, hand forcing Baekhyun’s face even tighter against her throbbing cunt. She doesn’t moan, and Baekhyun knows from long experience that her lower lip will have dents in it from her own teeth. 

When she’s slumped back against the wall, and her hand has loosened to only rest in her hair, Baekhyun pulls back, presses her forehead against her thigh, breathing hard. After a minute Yixing starts petting her hair again, says, gentle, “My good girl. My puppy.” Baekhyun hums happily, gently lifts Yixing’s panties back up her legs and settles them on her hips. She presses a kiss to the marks she left on Yixing’s thigh before sliding back out of the humid loveliness under Yixing’s dress.

Baekhyun rises, a bit shakily, to her feet, and Yixing looks almost flawless, still, even after that. Only someone who’s seen her fucked out of her mind would know that the laziness in her gaze and the lipstick smudging wasn’t from a glass or two of wine. Only Baekhyun knows that the glowing soft smile on her face means love, and she tastes it, because she can, because she knows Yixing likes the taste of herself on Baekhyun’s tongue.

“You’re completely wrecked,” Yixing chuckles when they pull back from the kiss. She pets her hair in half attempt at fixing it and half apology, but Baekhyun just laughs.

“So, no stealth return to the party for me, then?” She asks, not terribly invested in the answer. She got everything she wanted out of the night already.

Yixing rolls her eyes and visibly tries not to smile, “No, baby, you don’t have to go back out there. You can go back to the room and play whatever that phone game is if you want.” She strides to the mirror, asks, “How do I look?” and Baekhyun thinks, _like the woman I want to marry_. She walks over and wraps her arms around her from behind instead, hooks her chin over her shoulder, says, cheerfully, “Like you’ve had a fantastically talented tongue up your cunt,” and Yixing whacks the side of her head.

“Go away, demon,” Yixing mutters, distracted, using her pinky finger to make minute adjustments to her makeup. Baekhyun bites her shoulder and Yixing shakes her off, but laughs.

When Baekhyun gets to the door, Yixing grabs her by the hand and pulls her back, kissing her, hard, one last time. “Wait up for me,” she breathes against her lips. “Always,” Baekhyun replies, and then strolls out the door like sex hair and wrecked eye makeup are the latest fashion trend.

Three hours later, when their hotel room door opens, Baekhyun is asleep, laying on top of the bed in her bra and panties, hugging an unopened wine bottle like a plushie. She doesn’t wake up when Yixing gently pries the bottle out of her hand, pulls the covers over her, curls up behind her, and kisses her, gently, on the back of the neck, but she remembers it in the morning anyway, soft, and warm, and filled with love.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter @nasaplates <3


End file.
